deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario VS SpongeBob SquarePants
Mario VS SpongeBob Squarepants is a What If? Death Battle. Description These two have pioneered cartoons and video games, became mascots, and are extremely famous, but who will win in a fight? Beginning Wiz: These two are the reasons why cartoons and video games are popular as they are today, and have became mascots as a reward. Boomstick: SpongeBob, the goofy sponge of Nickelodeon Wiz: And Mario, the quirky red plumber of Nintendo Boomstick: I'm Boomstick and he's Wiz Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill and find out who would in a Death Battle? SpongeBob Boomstick: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?! Wiz: Boomstick, no need. Boomstick: Ah man. Wiz: Though he is meant for kids, he is much tougher than he looks. He is EXTREMELY durable, quick and has combat experience. Boomstick: SpongeBob really doesn't have a backstory, other than being the birth child of his parents, then meeting Patrick, Squidward, getting a job, yadadada..... Wiz: SpongeBob's weapon of choice is his Spatula. He can cook patties with his spatula, and he can also use it as a sword. In fact, he took down a group of pirates with only his spatula. Boomstick: SpongeBob also is equipped with a Jellyfish net. He can trap his foes with his net, but it's made for jelly fish, not Italian plumbers. Wiz: SpongeBob can also manipulate light, as he can create rainbows from his hand and even ride them. Boomstick: What??? SpongeBob can do that? Wiz: That's not all, SpongeBob is also able to absorb projectiles and blows, and can regenerate his limbs quickly. He is also a master of karate, though he isn't as good as Sandy is. Boomstick: SpongeBob is scary! Make him go away! Wiz: But that's not all, SpongeBob can also run at Hypersonic Speeds, as he had caught up to a super sonic plane that had just left it. He also has a bubble wand that can trap his foes. Boomstick: But that's not all, in his Invinci-Bubble form, all of his abilities are doubled, and he can shoot bubbles and keep up with a fast moving pirate ship. Wiz: And the scariest thing of all his, SpongeBob is a reality warper. Boomstick: WHAT?! Wiz: Yep, SpongeBob was able to hop into his friends's dreams during an episode. Boomstick: Despite being near god, SpongeBob is not all bright, and isn't a good drive. Also, his laugh is extremely annoying. Wiz: But SpongeBob is quite scarier than he looks. SpongeBob laughs Mario Wiz: Mario is the infamous mascot of Nintendo, and considered the father of gaming, and with good reason. Boomstick: Mario has saved the princess more than you have turned on the television, and still has time to play sports too. Wiz: Considering he had an army of Yoshis on his side as a baby to help him thwart Baby Bowser, I guess that make sense. Boomstick: Mario's only weapon is his hammer. With it, he can easily take down spiked enemies with a single hit. Wiz: Instead of weapons, Mario has power ups. Boomstick: Power what? Wiz: Mario's first power up is his Fire Flower, where he can shoot fireballs from his hands. He can also use it for his deadliest move, Mario Finale, which sends a gigantic wave of flames at his foe. Boomstick: Frog Mario can swim underwater quickly and make him jump higher, but at the cost of Mario's humiliation. Wiz: Tanooki Mario grants Mario flight, and the ability to swipe enemies with his tail. He can also turn to into unbreakable stone for a few seconds. Boomstick: The Starman is Mario's most powerful power up. With it, he instantly kill normal enemies like Goombas. I doubt SpongeBob will even feel it. Wiz: Ice Flower helps Mario freeze enemies, and the last one we will let Mario have is his Mega Mushroom, which turns Mario into a giant. Boomstick: Mario lacks strategy, and prefers to rush into the enemy without thinking first, and also goes to the wrong castle almost every time! Also, if he is hit at least once, he will lose his power up. Wiz: But Mario is worthy of Nintendo's Mascot, even if you like him or hate him. Mario:"It's a me, Mario!" Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Mario is running across a field, and was stomping on Koopas until he bumped into SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Sir, I'm afraid I have to stop you. You are killing innocent animals! Mario hops over SpongeBob and continues to walk, making SpongeBob mad. SpongeBob: Fine then, I'll take you down the hard way. Mario gets into a stance. FIGHT! SpongeBob pulls out his Spatula and Mario runs at SpongeBob. Mario kicks SpongeBob with his leg, pushing SpongeBob back. SpongeBob then retaliates by knocking Mario into the side of a Warp Pipe with the Spatula. Mario: Let's a go! Mario then pulls out a Fire Flower and starts shooting fireballs at SpongeBob. SpongeBob's body absorbs the fireballs, and SpongeBob starts laughing. SpongeBob: That tickled! Mario was shocked and shot his Mario Finale at SpongeBob. SpongeBob's body absorbed the fire, but the sheer might of the attack knocked SpongeBob down. SpongeBob got up and looked at Mario. SpongeBob then threw his Spatula at Mario, whacking Mario in the head, Mario then pulled out a Tanooki Leaf and flew at SpongeBob. He then whacked SpongeBob with his tail but was hit by SpongeBob's kick, losing his power up. SpongeBob: Beware of my kung fu! I learned it from my pal Sandy! Mario then runs at SpongeBob with his hammer, and SpongeBob quickly dodged and picked up his Spatula. The two engaged in a sword duel, and SpongeBob eventually gained the upper hand. His spatula knocked the hammer out of Mario's hand, and SpongeBob comboed him with a fleet of punches and kicks. SpongeBob: Yeah, I'm winning. Woo hoo, woo hoo! Mario was angry and pulled out his Mega Mushroom. SpongeBob looked up and saw Mario was about 10 feet taller than him. SpongeBob: Guess it's time for me to power up too! SpongeBob transformed into Invinci-Bubble, and shot bubbles at Mario. Mario easily popped them and started smashing SpongeBob with his toe. He kept leaping on SpongeBob until he turned back to normal. Mario: Wahoo! SpongeBob: Don't celebrate just yet. SpongeBob had got back up and Mario was surprised. SpongeBob, taking the opportunity, pulled out his Jellyfish net and trapped Mario inside. SpongeBob: Now to take him to the police. Mario then broke free easily and pulled out an Ice Flower. SpongeBob yelped and started to run. Ice Mario skated after him and froze his legs. SpongeBob: I must break free! Mario then was about to decapitate him, but SpongeBob then shot a rainbow at Mario. The rainbow blinded Mario, and SpongeBob managed to break free. SpongeBob: Now's my chance to finish him! SpongeBob then grabbed his Spatula and sliced Mario's head clean off. As Mario's head dropped on the floor, SpongeBob started dancing to his theme song. KO! Conclusion Boomstick: NO! How did this happen?! Wiz: Well Boomstick, this was actually a close fight. Mario was obviously the better fighter, and had more options up his sleeve along with more experience. Boomstick: But SpongeBob's god like abilities helped him in this fight. SpongeBob's body could easily regenerate from Mario's blows, and he could easily absorb Mario's projectiles. Wiz: His amazing durability was also enough to survive Mega Mushroom Mario, and even if Mario had used the Star or other power ups, SpongeBob would still be alive. Boomstick: Looks like SpongeBob just toon''forced'' Mario to his doom. Wiz: The winner is SpongeBob Squarepants Trivia *This is Shrek-it's 12th episode *This took 2 hours to make *This is the first episode to not have a poll Mario VS SpongeBob 2 Mario vs. SpongeBob Squarepants 2 is a What If? Death Battle that will correct any of Shrek's research areas from the first one. Description After Mario's humiliating defeat, we've decided to give Mario a second chance against his Sponge foe! Can Mario finally defeat SpongeBob, or will SpongeBob fry Mario once again? Beginning Boomstick: About a long time ago, Mario got his ass kicked by a yellow Sponge! Wiz: And ever since, we've got plenty of requests to do this again, but now with the new research we've gotten. Boomstick: So grab a seat as one of the most odd rematches in history comes to life. Wiz: I'm Wiz and He's Boomstick, and it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle? Information Mario Wiz: We need no introduction on who this man is. Boomstick: It's the guy who got his ass kicked by a blue hedgehog and a yellow spon.. Wiz: (Quickly) Mario has saved the princess plenty of times over his career from the evil Bowser. He's also defeated plenty of other foes including Wario, Donkey Kong, Dimentio, Shadow Queen, Kamek and one time an evil mushroom princess. Boomstick: But like plenty of people, looks are deceiving. At first, Mario may just be some ordinary Italian Plumber, but he's like the Transformers theme song! Wiz: Mario has incredible strength, as shown being able to lift castles and toss around Bowser with ease. And Bowser is very heavy. Boomstick: He is also very quick, as he can dodge lightning and kept up with Samus's missile in Charizard's reveal trailer. But as we all know, Smash isn't canon or else we could say the Ice Climbers can beat Ganondorf! Wiz: He is also very durable, as he can take blows from the likes of Dimentio and Bowser and get back up. And no, Mario didn't survive a supernova. Boomstick: He's also got a hell lot of powerups. Fire Flowers shoots fire, Ice Flowers shoots ice, Wind Flower shoots wind...Wait, did I just Wind Flower? Sorry, I was thinking of Zelda! Wiz: In this rematch, Mario will get a few more powerups as well being the Hammer Suit, the Cat Suit and the Cape Feather. Boomstick: Oh yeah, he also has two weapons. A plunger from the DIC shit and a Hammer from Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga. Ooh, Weapons.....' Wiz: But for Mario is good at, he's also very flawed. He rarely speaks, he rarely uses logic when fighting his foes, and is actually slower than his brother. Boomstick: But still, you don't fuck with the head of Nintendo. EVER! Mario: Let's a go! SpongeBob Wiz: SpongeBob is the fry cook from the Krusty Krab, a place somehow giving food to people underwater. Boomstick: Yeah, and he also killed Gumball and Mario! Wiz: He might actually be killed by Mario today Boomstick. Boomstick: Anyway, SpongeBob has super human strength, as he's able to lift Patrick's rock with ease. He can also lift cars and buildings as well he can break wold, stone, and steel He can also shape shift and change his size at will he can even make a million of himself and let's not forget that he's the sponge version of luffy . Wiz: His super human speed is also a biggie, as he can run to the Krusty Krab in seconds plus in one episode when him and sandy were racing he hit a brick wall the sandy passed him but he still appeared in the krusty krab before her. Boomstick: He's also EXTREMELY durable. You wouldn't believe what the Sponge has take over the years. BTW, he can also absorb blows with his Spongy body like seriously this dude has been burnt, sliced up, hell he was even dust yet he still regenerated . Wiz: SpongeBob's main weapon is his Spatula, which helps him cut things in half and defeat a group of pirates he also has a bubble wand able to destroy robots. Boomstick: He also has Karate Training Gear, which he uses against Sandy. His Karate Gloves can easily break a Krabby Patty in half! Man, I wish we saw people do that instead of using knives spongebob has even destroyed robots towering over him, he has a move called the bubble bowl which is spun at very lethal speeds he can destroy robots with it and is used for stealth and long range combat advantages. He also has a bubble torpedo used for destruction purposes as it emmits a big and dangerous explosion only. He also has this move where he makes a viking helmet made out of bubble and jumps at great heights he has destroyed a lot of things like wood and metal. Another attack is the feet stomp and it's so powerful that the shock blows human sized robots heads off. Wiz: He also has two major forms, one being the Goofy Goober Rockstar form. I'm not joking. Boomstick: His Goofy Goober Rockstar Form allows him to fly around and shoot lasers from his guitar, which can break Plankton's buckets with ease. Wiz: And last but not least is Invinci-Bubble. Invinci-Bubble can shoot...bubbles and can take cannonballs with ease, his normal bubbles are also a great asset as he can trap an enemy no matter how powerful for 5 sec, he also can blow a strong bubble that can break through brick walls with ease, and the bounce bubble let's him get extremely high in the air, the float bubble let's him fly at a slow pace. Boomstick: But Squarepants is very flawed! First of all, his shitty names for his forms, he's naive, gullible, he's a kid, and he still hasn't passed Driving School! Wiz: But SpongeBob is one of Nickelodeon's most deadliest warriors. Especially with a car SpongeBob: I'm ready! I'm Ready! Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a rematch! Death Battle SpongeBob and Patrick are walking through a field but suddenly a green Pipe appears in front of them, and they look in shock. SpongeBob: Hey Patrick, I wonder this pipe came from? Patrick: Let's go inside it! SpongeBob: Pat, there's probably sewer rats or alligators in there! But suddenly, an angry red capped man hopped out of it and kicked Patrick in the face, knocking Patrick unconscious unbeknownst to SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Patrick, NO! You killed my best friend, now you're gonna pay! Mario: Let's a go! FIGHT! Mario and SpongeBob throw a fleet of punches at each other, but Mario pulls out his hammer and knocks SpongeBob back. SpongeBob gets up and dodges a couple of fireballs from Mario's hand. SpongeBob: You're better than last time we've met! SpongeBob pulls out his bubble wand and charges twoard mario, Mario takes our his hammer and raises it above his head and brings it down heavily, however spongebob splits into two and they both Smash the bubble wand in Mario's face blowing him back the two spongebobs then join back together SpongeBob then runs up to Mario and attempts to jump kick him, but Mario grabs SpongeBob's leg, swings him around and throws him into a tree. SpongeBob spits out a tooth and puts on his Karate Gear. Mario then equips the Fire Flower and shoots a volley of fireballs at SpongeBob. SpongeBob hops over them and karate chops Mario. Mario stumbles back and is uppercutted in the air and kicked back down he hits the ground with a thud. Mario: Mamma mia! Mario is then round house kicked into the pipe, where he loses his Fire Flower. Mario equips the Cape Suit and swoops down at SpongeBob. SpongeBob sees this coming and ducks, Mario tries again and grabs Squarepants. Mario attempts to drop SpongeBob to his doom, but SpongeBob equips his viking helmet and attacks mario, causing Mario and SpongeBob to crash land into a shopping mall however spongebob shape shifts into a parachute before impact. The mall immediately closes as Mario pulls out his hammer and swings it at SpongeBob. SpongeBob deflects with his Spatula, and SpongeBob bashes the but of his Spatula on Marios face, then he kicks Mario in the stomach with his knee making him fly back. SpongeBob: Now's my chance! SpongeBob attempts to stab Mario, but Mario ducks and headbutts SpongeBob. SpongeBob stumbles into a table and throws it at Mario. Mario jumps in the air and ground pounds SpongeBob. Mario then picks SpongeBob and swings him by the legs. SpongeBob: What are you doing?! Mario throws SpongeBob so hard, it hurls SpongeBob to the top floor. SpongeBob is panting heavily but hes taken worse he shrinks down dodging Cape Mario coming from the bottom of the building he grows to regular size and while Mario isn't looking he hits him with the bubble bowl and grabs him jumping off the top floor while on Mario's back. SpongeBob drives Mario's face into the ground of the bottom floor, leaving a huge crack in the ground. Mario is badly bruised while spongebob has minor injuries. Mario then equips the Star Powerup, while SpongeBob becomes Goofy Goober Rockstar. SpongeBob quickly shoots lasers at Mario, but it doesn't affect him the slightest. SpongeBob: Oh barnacles! Mario then hits SpongeBob in the head with his hammer, causing SpongeBob to be dazed. As SpongeBob was dazed, Mario charged up his Mario Finale and fired it at SpongeBob. SpongeBob snapped out of his daze but it was too late as the Mario Finale burnt him to a crisp. Mario: I warned you not to mess with me. Mario activated a Warp pipe and left as SpongeBob's friends mourned their friend's death. KO! Aftermath Boomstick: Now that was pretty epic! Wiz: This battle was very close. Mario and SpongeBob are pretty tied in a lot of categories except durability, strength, and speed. Boomstick: SpongeBob is a very good fighter, and has a lot of dangerous weapon in his arsenal but doesn't have the experience to keep up with Mario. Wiz: And SpongeBob's forms weren't even enough for Mario's many powerups. Star Powerup easily outclassed Goofy Goober Rockstar and Invincibubble. Even if SpongeBob could absorb Mario's blows, that wasn't enough to put down the plumber for good. Boomstick: You could say SpongeBob was toast! Wiz: The winner is Mario Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Rematch Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Mario Vs Spongebob Themed Death Battles Category:Death battles with a Rematch Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015